


Powiedz jej

by Acrimonia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hurt No Comfort, James loves Lily, Lily doesn't notice James, Love, Pre-Het, Pre-Love - Freeform, jily
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 04:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11866254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acrimonia/pseuds/Acrimonia
Summary: James zawsze kochał Lily, ale kiedy widzi ją samą płaczącą w Pokoju Wspólnym, nie może jej pocieszyć, nawet jeśli desperacko tego pragnie. W rzeczywistości - nie jest w stanie powiedzieć ani słowa.





	Powiedz jej

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tell Her This](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/317772) by Molly Raesly. 



> Tytuł oryginału: Tell Her This [https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5686978]  
> Autor: Molly Raesly  
> Tłumacz: Acrimonia  
> Zgoda: jest  
> Fandom: Harry Potter  
> Paring/bohaterowie: Jily  
> Liczba słów: 906  
> Beta: agatte  
> A/N: James zawsze kochał Lily, ale kiedy widzi ją samą płaczącą w Pokoju Wspólnym, nie może jej pocieszyć, nawet jeśli desperacko tego pragnie. W rzeczywistości — nie jest w stanie powiedzieć ani słowa.
> 
> Moje pierwsze tłumaczenie, które popełniłam dlatego, bo jest zdecydowanie za mało dobrych fanfików o tej parze! TO JEST SONGFIC.

James Potter siedział w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru całkowicie sam. Dochodziła już piąta nad ranem i zapowiadał się bardzo mroźny, grudniowy poranek. Obudził się tego dnia wyjątkowo wcześnie, gdyż nie mógł spać, a głośne chrapanie, które odbijało się echem z części pokoju zamieszkiwanej przez Syriusza, wcale nie pomagało. Dodatkowo — miał do zrobienia jeszcze wypracowanie na eliksiry.

James Potter siedział w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru całkowicie sam. Dochodziła już piąta nad ranem i zapowiadał się bardzo mroźny, grudniowy poranek. Obudził się tego dnia wyjątkowo wcześnie, gdyż nie mógł spać, a głośne chrapanie, które odbijało się echem z części pokoju zamieszkiwanej przez Syriusza, wcale nie pomagało. Dodatkowo — miał do zrobienia jeszcze wypracowanie na eliksiry.

Miał już w połowie napisany esej o Wywarze Żywej Śmierci, kiedy usłyszał otwierające się drzwi. Dziewczyna, która wydawała się szósto- lub siódmoklasistką, opuściła żeńskie dormitorium i zeszła po schodach. James wciąż stał w tym samym miejscu i próbował robić tak niewiele hałasu, jak tylko to możliwe. Nie musiał się tym zbytnio przejmować, bo Gryfonka wcale się nie rozglądała. Wątpił, czy spojrzałaby w górę, gdyby przebiegało tamtędy stado centaurów… Jego ciekawość była na tyle duża, że niepostrzeżenie przykucnął obok niej.

Jednakże wtedy się zorientował, że to nie taka zwykła dziewczyna. Nie miał wówczas żadnych wątpliwości, dostrzegłszy jej rude włosy i zielone oczy, gdyż stały się one cechami, które wyróżniały ją na tle innych w Hogwarcie. To właśnie przez nie zaczął ją kochać, chociaż długi czas była to tylko niespełniona miłość do niesławnej Lily Evans.

Dziś rano wcale nie wyglądała na kogoś wyrywającego się na lekcji do odpowiedzi z genialną dokładnością czy gotowego do nauczania zaklęć pierwszoroczniaków, czy nawet przeklęcia Jamesa za pytanie o randkę, co robiła często, gdy byli młodsi. Jedynie wpatrywała się w kopertę, którą trzymała w drżącej prawej ręce. Ostrożnie, by nie rozerwać zawartości, otworzyła ją. Z każdą następną chwilą podczas czytania listu, jej usta formowały się w słowa tego, za czym wodziła wzrokiem. James prędko zdał sobie sprawę, że musiało to być coś nieprzyjemnego, ponieważ zaczęła płakać. Nie szlochać, to były po prostu łzy w ciszy spływające po jej twarzy.

 

_Powiedz jej, by nie płakała_

_Po prostu się wystraszyłem, to wszystko_

_Powiedz jej, że będę przy niej_

_Wystarczy, że mnie wezwie_

James poczuł potrzebę, by ją pocieszyć. By wstać, chwycić ją w swoje ramiona i wyszeptać wprost do ucha, że wszystko będzie w porządku. Desperacko łaknął sprawić, by przestała płakać. Nie zasługiwała na bycie nieszczęśliwą, a on sam nie mógł znieść takiego widoku. Niestety, jego własne ciało nie chciało go słuchać, nawet pomimo tego, że serce rozpaczliwie pragnęło do niej podejść. Chciał być tam dla niej, chciał być, kiedy tego potrzebowała. I był tam, ale nie mógł być dla niej. Jeszcze nie.

 

_Powiedz jej, że nadeszła ta chwila_

_Wypiłem za dużo i wykrzyczałem to na głos_

_Powiedz jej, że coś w moim sercu_

_Potrzebuje jej bardziej, niż klaun potrzebuje śmiechu tłumu_

James wiedział, że nie był idealny. Wielokrotnie nazywano go zarozumialcem, zwłaszcza przez dziewczęta, którym przysporzył smutków. Miał też w sobie trochę z pozera, ale od piątego roku pracował nad tym, by być trochę mniejszym durniem, więc teraz, na siódmym roku, mógł śmiało powiedzieć, że stał się porządnym facetem. Niestety wątpił, by kiedykolwiek udało mu się wyzbyć łatki kobieciarza, jaką przypisano mu, gdy miał piętnaście lat. Jednak wiedział, że gdyby Lily pozwoliłaby nazwać się jego, nawet na krótką chwilę, oddałby wszystko. Huncwotów, umiejętnoścć gry w quidditcha, pieniądze... Był nawet w stanie zrezygnować z uwagi, jaką na siebie zwracał zwykłą przechadzką po szkole. Wszystko.

 

_Nie istniało nic tak ważnego jak uczucie, jakim ją darzył_

_Powiedz jej, co było źle_

_Czasami myślę za dużo_

_Ale nie mówię nic_

_I powiedz jej, że jestem gotów spaść z tej wysokości_

W przeszłości, kiedy zapraszał Lily na randkę właściwie codziennie i jeden dzień dłużej, robił to ze strachu. Obawiał się jej reakcji, więc sprawiał wrażenie, jakby to była tylko gra, ukrywał swoje ego, nie pozwalając się zranić. Używał swojego statusu Huncwota, by próbować zdobyć Lily. Nigdy nie pokazywał jej swojego prawdziwego oblicza, a jedynie wyciągał na wierzch maskę, której od niego oczekiwano. Właśnie przez to kilka osób darzyło go sympatią. Kibicowali mu podczas gry w quidditcha, chcieli się z nim przyjaźnić i umawiać. Ale nie Lily. To tak ironiczne, że wszystko, czego pragnął, to odkryć się przed nią, bo nawet gdy zostanie zraniony i odrzucony, ona będzie znała prawdziwego Jamesa. I to znaczyło dla niego tyle co samo przebywanie z nią. Musiał jej to pokazać. Był gotowy.

 

_Powiedz jej, żeby nie odchodziła_

_Nie mogę już tego wytrzymać_

_Powiedz jej tylko, że wszystko, czego chcę, to ją pocałować_

Lily w końcu się poruszyła. Otarła łzy i wstała, po czym zwinęła list w rulon i wrzuciła do kominka. James obserwował, jak powoli kierowała się po schodach do swojego dormitorium. Chciał ją zawołać. Zatrzymać. Porozmawiać. Ale najbardziej z tego wszystkiego chciał ją pocałować. Nie w ten zmysłowy sposób, w jaki pragnął tego dwa lata temu, ale chciał pocałunku pełnego pasji i uczucia, jakim ją darzył. Po prostu coś powiedz! Użyj swoich ust! Rozmowa nie jest taka trudna. To miało coś wspólnego z gulą rosnącą w przełyku…A może w tchawicy? I naturalnie należało jeszcze pamiętać o narządach, dzięki którym głos mógł się wydostać oraz o częściach mózgu, które były potrzebne do przetworzenia słów, zrozumienia ich oraz wysłania impulsów neuronami z odpowiednią reakcja na słowa. W porządku, może ten cały proces był trochę skomplikowany, ale obecna sytuacja wydawała się prosta. Po prostu powiedz coś, ty idioto! Ale tego nie zrobił. Nie zawołał jej, gdy stracił ją z oczu. Wiedział jedynie, że zniknęła, gdy usłyszał cichy dźwięk zamykanych drzwi.

 

_Powiedz jej coś w mojej głowie_

_Czasem się zawiesza_

James obrócił swoją twarz w stronę kominka i jęknął, chwytając kosmyk włosów między palce. Usiadł przygnębiony i spoglądał na ogień, który przypominał mu włosy Lily. Chwilę później wyszeptał:

— Dlaczego nie mogę jej tego powiedzieć?

 


End file.
